Raditz
|JapName=ラディッツ |RomName=Radittsu |AniName=Raditz |MangaName=Raditz |AltName=Radditz Raggedy Saiyaman Cry baby Raditz |CanonTo=Manga |FirstApp= Manga: Dragon Ball Chapter #193 Anime: "The New Threat" |Date of birth=Before Age 737 |Date of death=October 12th, Age 761 |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Allegiance=Planet trade organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, ??? - Age 737; Soldier directly under Frieza, Age 737 - 761) |FamConnect= Bardock (Father) Goku (Brother) Chi-Chi (Sister-in-law) Gohan (Nephew) Future Gohan (Nephew, Alternate timeline) Goten (Nephew) Videl (Niece-in-law) Pan (Grandniece) Goku Jr. (Great-Great-Grandnephew) Vegeta (comrade) Nappa (comrade) }} Raditz (ラディッツ, Radittsu) is the biological brother of Goku and the eldest son of Bardock. He was once a member of the Saiyan Army, but after his race's demise, he works alongside Vegeta and Nappa directly for Frieza's planet trade organization. While working with a team led by Vegeta, Raditz traveled to Earth to discover if Goku had finished the mission that he was sent on as a baby over two decades prior: the overthrow of Earth. Upon arrival, however, Raditz discovered that Goku had lost his violent Saiyan tendencies and also had no knowledge of his ancestry or his true species. Raditz attempted to persuade Goku to join him and become a planet pirate, but to no avail. Shigeru Chiba voiced him in Japanese version, Jason Gray-Stanford voiced him in the Ocean Group Dub of the English version, and Justin Cook voices him in the FUNimation English version, the Ultimate Uncut version, and in video games. Biography Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Raditz arrives on Earth in search of a man named "Kakarot," later revealed to be Goku. After he incapacitates a farmer who challenged him, Raditz detects a power reading on his scouter and assumes it's Goku. He tracks down the source of the energy and comes face to face with Piccolo, Goku's enemy at the time. Raditz asks Piccolo where he can find "Kakarot", but Piccolo refuses to tell him, warning him to leave Earth at once. Raditz laughs at Piccolo, who fires a powerful attack at Raditz, leaving him unscathed, only managing to "singe some of his leg hair," as Raditz puts it. Just as Raditz prepares to destroy Piccolo, he detects another power level , and this time, he knows that it is Kakarot, the one he is looking for. Raditz tracks the power level down to the Kame House, where Goku, his son Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Turtle are enjoying a reunion. Raditz identifies Goku as Kakarot, and informs Goku that he is his big brother, who arrived on Earth to find him. When Goku asks where Raditz came from, Raditz tells Goku that they are both Saiyan warriors, and tells him the history of the Saiyan race including the Planet Trade Organization's practice of conquering planets and selling them for profit. Goku and Krillin express their disgust at Raditz and tell him to leave. When it becomes clear to Raditz that Goku is not coming with him, Raditz kidnaps Gohan (who still has a Saiyan tail) and holds him for ransom. He informs Goku that if he ever wants to see Gohan again, he should eliminate one hundred Earthlings and bring them to Raditz by the next day. Laughing, Raditz flies off with Gohan in his hands. Later, he shuts the crying Gohan in his spacepod, unable to stand his crying. Raditz is surprised to find that his scouter reported a power level of 710 for Gohan, which Raditz dismissed as a malfunction because it would mean that the child was even stronger than his father. Shortly afterwards, Raditz sees Goku and Piccolo who have joined forces to beat him, and since his scouter accurately warned him of their approach, he came to the realization that Gohan may actually be as strong as his reading said. Seeing that Goku has not only refused to join him, but also brought Piccolo as reinforcement, Raditz declares his younger brother a shame to their race and sentences him to death. A battle commences, but it is not an easy fight, as Raditz is stronger than both Goku and Piccolo combined and easily overwhelms them. Raditz even manages to blast off Piccolo's left arm, but the tables turn when Piccolo reveals he created a special attack that could be able to kill Raditz, the Special Beam Cannon and the only problem is it takes him a while to build up, meaning Goku has to fight him alone for five minutes. As Piccolo prepares the attack, Goku and Raditz battle it out, yet Raditz easily takes the lead. Goku, however, launches a Super Kamehameha. Raditz is startled that he is able to increase his power into one spot, and is even more shocked to find Piccolo's rising as well. Before he can think, Goku launches his attack. Raditz tries to run from it, but can't. He is, however, able to block it with his hand. Raditz then launches a more powerful attack back at Goku, badly wounding him. He tries to make the kill, but soon sees Piccolo's attack ready. To his dismay, the attack is too powerful for him to block, and he is shocked that Piccolo could summon that much power. Piccolo launches the attack, but Raditz is fast enough to dodge it, yet it does pierce through one of his shoulder pads. He almost kills Piccolo, but is stopped by Goku, who grabs Raditz's tail, causing immense pain. As Piccolo prepares the attack, Raditz begs for mercy from Goku with brotherly words ("I would never harm my own flesh and blood!"). Piccolo tries to warn Goku, but the Saiyan's mercy gets the better of him. Goku lets go of Raditz's tail. Raditz takes advantage, and throws his brother to the ground, stomping on his chest multiple times, crushing his ribs. Goku calls the trick dirty and Raditz in turn says that he is a first-class warrior, and never hesitates to make the kill, even his own brother. He also edges Piccolo his attack, but Piccolo says it's useless. While Goku cries out in pain with Piccolo helplessly watching, a power suddenly erupts and Raditz's spacepod explodes. Just as Raditz prepares to kill Goku off, an enraged Gohan emerges and flies straight into Raditz's chest, seriously wounding him. Raditz, incensed and in awe of the small child, limps over to Gohan, preparing to kill him, in fear of Gohan's power, which he complimented as he approached. Before this can happen, however, Goku grabs Raditz from behind in a full nelson, giving Piccolo enough time to fire the Special Beam Cannon at Goku and Raditz, killing both. As he lies dying, Raditz genuinely acknowledges Goku's death (as well as his own), but Piccolo tells him about the Dragon Balls that will revive Goku shortly after the wish is made. Raditz, however, retorts that his scouter is also a transmitter, and his two Saiyan friends have heard everything and will come for the Dragon Balls to wish him back. Laughing his head off, Raditz is finished off by Piccolo, and dies shortly before Goku does so. Using his scouter to transmit Piccolo's message, Raditz calls for help from his two fellow Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, who eventually journey to Earth to gather the Dragon Balls, not to revive Raditz (as Raditz believed), but for immortality. In the Other World, Raditz attempts to fight King Yemma, who overpowers him and sends Raditz to Hell. After Goku dies, Bulma and Krillin remove Raditz's scouter from his corpse (which remains unseen). Bulma modifies the scouter so it can read actual numbers rather than the strange symbols that represent numbers. The scouter later explodes when Goku powers up during his fight with Vegeta. Frieza Saga In an anime only flashback, Raditz, along with Nappa and Vegeta return from their conquest on Planet Shikk. However, they are met with insult rather than congratulations by Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza. While Raditz is visibly hurt and angered at this, Nappa loses control and tries to attack Frieza along with Zarbon and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance against them. Androids Saga and Cell Games Saga Dr. Gero states that he has been tracking Goku's fighting abilities for some time, such as his fight with Raditz. A flashback of Raditz is shown, when Gohan describes his hidden powers to Cell. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Raditz can be seen in a cameo appearance in the news broadcast when he is escaping from hell flying alongside Cooler, Android 19, and others thanks to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu opening a portal in the sky allowing all the past villains to escape from Hell. However, he was most likely defeated once more by the Z Fighters and sent back to hell along with all the other past villains. Personality Unlike his brother Goku and his father Bardock, Raditz is mean and brutal like most Saiyan warriors, he constantly mocks Piccolo, and he takes great pleasure in seeing Goku and Gohan in pain. He is incredibly manipulative, begging for Goku to let him go when Goku grabs his tail to weaken him. Goku does and Raditz damages him tremendously, and begins to crush his ribs, taunting him on his stupidity, laughing. Raditz can also be quite a coward when facing death, as he kept struggling and begging with panic in his usually arrogant attitude when facing Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Apparently, unlike most Saiyans in general, especially Goku, Raditz fears death greatly. He was only willing to accept his death when he arrogantly believed his comrades would revive him with the Dragon Balls. He claims to want to anger Goku in order to get his Saiyan blood boiling, so he could realize his Saiyan heritage and get him to join the remaining Saiyan clan in collecting planets for Frieza. He is extremely proud of his Saiyan heritage, like Vegeta and makes many comments on it, even explaining the near extinction of the Saiyans. He is also very disgusted to learn Goku's tail has been cut off and mocks and ridicules him for forgetting his mission to depopulate the Earth, due to an injury to Goku's head when he was a baby. He also mocks Goku for becoming soft and becoming a part of the Earth's population. He seems confident that Goku will join him, Nappa and Vegeta. While kidnapping Gohan, he mocks his nephew for crying, telling him he is a Saiyan, he has no problem whatsoever killing his brother or his nephew without hesitation. He lies when he tells Goku that he is a first class warrior. Raditz's power level being only 1200, shows that he is in fact at lower level status. Considering, that Raditz was much weaker than Nappa and Vegeta, it can be assumed that he was a minion of theirs, and they took pity on him since their planet was destroyed. Raditz in some ways, seems to take after Vegeta, glorifying the Saiyan race and killing anyone who is either a threat, or in the case of Goku and Gohan, refuse to live up to the expectations of their barbarous lifestyle. Raditz also is very dependent on his scouter and when a power level gets too high (close to his level), he assumes it is broken. Raditz displays a high level of confidence in his power level and his strength, and is slightly arrogant. He didn't take Piccolo and Goku seriously and severely underestimated them due to their low power reading. Before dying, Raditz also states that he has no doubt Nappa and Vegeta will bring him to life with the Dragon Balls. Nappa actually does consider using the wish to revive Raditz, but Vegeta instead chooses to wish for immortality, claiming that Raditz deserved to die for his incompetence. The only instance where Raditz displays a positive side is when he shows genuine grief and remorse for Goku after they have both been hit by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, lamenting how Goku would sacrifice himself for what he saw as low level trash. Power level In the series, it is stated that his power level was over 1,200; which is equal to the Saibamen belonging to Vegeta and Nappa. According to Toriyama and Daizenshu #7, his fighting power is 1,500, a number also supported on the double edition of Weekly Jump back in 1989. His power level of 1,200 is supported by the statement of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon against Raditz was stated to be 1,330 which worried Raditz. In the anime, the power level of the 2nd Special Beam Cannon was stated to be 1,440, which Raditz said could finish him off, whereas it wouldn't be able to kill him if his power level was 1,500. However, Raditz may have been weakened enough by an enraged Gohan for Piccolo's attack to be strong enough as even Goku could hold Raditz down while severely injured.kanzentai.com, anime-specialkanzentai.com, manga Special abilities *'Flight' – Like most of the characters in Dragon Ball Z, he can fly using ki energy. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. *'Saturday Crush' – A strong purple energy ball shot from the hand. *'Keep Your Eye On The Birdie!' – A large white wave of ki fired from one hand. *'Double Sunday' – A powerful yellow ki wave shot from both hands. *'Shining Friday' – A super-powered version of the move, Saturday Crush. (Exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit.) *'Full Power Energy Wave Volley' – Raditz fires a rapid energy barrage at his opponents, inflicting great damage. *'I'm A Top-class Warrior!' – Raditz elbows the opponent from behind onto the ground, inflicting great damage. *'Behind You!' – Raditz faces away from his opponent then kicks out behind as they closes in, sending them rolling away. *'Dynamite Monday' – Raditz attacks his enemy with a flurry of kicks and punches (Exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai.) *'Weekly Special' – Raditz kicks his enemy to the floor and shoots a barrage of ki blasts at him. (Exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai.) *'High Power Rush' – A basic power Speed combo of ki-enhanced claw slashes, punches, and kicks. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power' – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Great Ape' – While Raditz has never transformed in the anime or manga, he has a tail and by extension the ability, which is shown in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. While transformed, Raditz has no mental control like a common low class Saiyan soldier. (Exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi sequels) *'Chou Makouhou' – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Chou Makousen' – Great Ape Raditz's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Sleep' – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video game appearances Raditz was a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Dragon Ball Online. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Great Ape form also playable), Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Raditz has his own what-if scenario, Fateful Brothers. Major Battles *Raditz vs. Goku, Piccolo and Gohan. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Shigeru Chiba *Ocean Dub: Jason Gray-Stanford (Episodes 1-53) and Doug Parker (Episode 182) *FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook (Saiyan/Vegeta Saga, Namek Flashback and Video Games) and Christopher R. Sabat (Episode 89) *Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano *German Dub: Tobias Kluckert *Italian Dub: Giorgio Bonino *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo *Brazillian Dub: Wellington Lima Trivia *As with all other Saiyans in the series, Raditz' name is a pun on a vegetable, "radish" in this case. *Raditz is the only named villain to be killed by Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z, not counting the movies. The only other villains killed by Piccolo are Sansho, a Saibaman, four Bio-Men, Wings, Cooler's Armored Squadron, numerous Cyclopian Guards and also demons from the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans OVA. Raditz is also the first villain to die in Dragon Ball Z (not counting the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone). *During the Frieza Saga, Frieza assumes Raditz is Gohan's father. This is similar to in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, when Bardock believes Turles to be Gohan's father by asking, "Are you Turles' son?". *Raditz's hair is roughly the same length as a Super Saiyan 3's. *Raditz is one of only a handful of Saiyans who survived after Planet Vegeta's destruction by Frieza. Following his death, Nappa, Vegeta, and Goku are the only pure-blooded Saiyans left who are clearly a part of canon. Turles, Tarble, Paragus, and Broly are all pure-blooded Saiyans for whom the canonicity of their appearances in the series' timeline is debatable. Onio is a full-blooded Saiyan that survives, but he's non-canon as he's a character from the self-parody manga, Neko Majin Z. *Raditz is one of the two villains to get his own What-If storyline in Tenkaichi 2 (the other being Zarbon). *When Android #20 (Dr. Gero) was telling Goku about Gero's motives and how they had analyzed his fights, one can notice that one of the fights recorded was his fight against Raditz, which implies that he may have collected the samples of Raditz to create Cell. *''Budokai 3'' and Budokai Tenkaichi 2 seem to be the only times in the Dragon Ball media where Bardock and Raditz interact. In Budokai 3, if the Player chooses Raditz and wins a match against Bardock, he'll say "Father..." as a Victory Quote. In Tenkaichi 2, in the What-If story, Fateful Brothers, after Raditz falls unconscious after a fight with Goku, he has a dream where he is standing in the mountains talking to his father in heaven where he admits he's a weakling, but then Bardock shows up and says "I don't care...you're still my son", Bardock then fights Raditz as a gift from Father to son. *In many of the video games, Raditz's special attacks are named after days of the week. *In the anime, Justin Cook voices Raditz with a calm and cool voice. However, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he uses a harsher, more agitated sounding voice. *In the Japanese version, Raditz is Goku's only male biological relative not voiced by Masako Nozawa or in a similar high-pitched squeak. *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Raditz's alternate costume is colored yellow, similar to the Saiyan Elite Armor worn by Nappa and Vegeta. *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Raditz has special dialogue with the Ginyu Force, implying that they met at some point not shown in the past. **Also in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, if one plays Bardock against Raditz when Bardock wins, he will say, "It'll be a sad day when one of my own sons can beat me." *In an early Dragon Ball Z board game, Raditz's scouter is mistakenly coloured red like Vegeta's. *Raditz, along with many other Dragon Ball Z villans, is seen on the cover of Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn but is not seen in the movie. References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Characters with What-if transformations